Makeover Edition: Tenten Style
by NinjaPower
Summary: Given the most ridiculous mission of all time, Tenten has to dress and act girly, atleast attempt, for one whole week. How is Neji going to react? In fact, how is Konoha going to react to this? Konoha will never be the same. NejiTen, beware of squirrels.
1. Start of a Mission

Makeover Edition: Tenten style

This is the start of my second story, hopefully this one goes better than my first one, which is not bad but not as good as I hoped it would be, if you have time read it. It's called Mission: Emorid, in the Final Fantasy VII section.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto.

----

She fully blamed Lee and Gai-sensei for this. She was going to kill them for making her wear this "_thing_" the most hideous dress she's ever seen in her life, (the fact that she considered all dresses horrible didn't have anything to do with this) It was green, not a pretty emerald, but the color of Lee's tights. To add to the embarrassment she had shiny Dorothy shoes except green. She would have never done this willingly, but in desperate matters she had no other choice.

_Flashback_

_"WHAT! You CANNOT be serious!" Tenten screamed, which could be heard all the way from Suna. "What kind of mission is this?"_

"_Some of your comrades were worried about your "youth" and I tend to agree. I think this will be good for you," the Hokage said, but when she looked up there was nobody there. "THOSE UNGRATEFUL BRATS!!" _

_"Ouch!" poor Naruto who just happened to be at the wrong place at the right time got hit with a chair that fell from the sky. "Tsunade-baa-chan, that was mean! That's—" _

_CRASH a desk hit him. Luckily Hinata was walking and say Naruto in his poor condition and ran to get Sakura. _

_End Flashback_

--

Tenten on the other hand had left when she had heard "youth" and knew who had been "worried" about her. "I'm so going to kill them with my bare hands…no I'll slice them slowly then rip them apart then I'll soushouryu their butt all the way to Suna! I'm freakin' ANBU and I'm given a mission to act girly and wear dresses for a WHOLE WEEK!!" But as you can probably tell this wasn't her day and as she was saying this she happened to run into two green clones (guess who).

"Our Youthful Flower-"And with that Gai-sensei and Lee became one with the sky.

"TAKE THAT YOU $#! &$#$#", geez who knew she had such bad language.

Let's say people could feel the dark cloud of hate hanging around her and oozing like slime onto the ground, so they generally avoided her like the plague, but not all people are that smart. Insert Sakura and Ino, either they chose to ignore the dark hanging cloud of doom or were just plain stupid. Though in this case, it looks like the second option, for they not just bothered TenTen when she was in her "mood," they said the worse possible thing to say, "We heard about your mission and it sounds so much fun," add injury to that they didn't say but more of screeched it in her ear and then started hugging her. Invading Tenten's bubble of anger, Tenten nearly skewered them except for the fact that she couldn't move.

"Let us help you with your mission! It'll be like a shopping party!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but don't trust forehead-girl over here, she has the worst fashion sense." Ino said loftily.

"HEY, what's that suppose to mean, Ino-pig!" And thus another between the Forehead and Pig commenced.

While Tenten for the second time, that day, just left.

---- 

Thank you for reading. Please Review, any comment is fine, even if it is to tell me it's good or bad.


	2. Shopping Horrors

Makeover Edition: Tenten style

Chapter 2 

Want to know how Tenten ended up in that particular thing of a dress? It's quite interesting actually, Tenten is person more likely to buy weapons than clothes, if you couldn't tell, and in this situation it holds definitely true. For even though it was a ridiculous mission, it was a mission none of the less, so the first thing she did was go straight home and put on a dress. Unfortunately, the only dress she had was one Lee gave her for her birthday a couple years ago, and it being Lee who gave it to her, you probably can already guess what the dress looked like and what it was made out of.

The other part of the mission was that she had to be outdoors at all times besides when she was sleeping and in the mornings and at night. Also she couldn't train for a week, none whatsoever, no kunai throwing, no sparring matches, and definitely NO TRAINING WITH NEJI. Tsunade-sama placed emphasize on that many times while telling her the mission. So basically her life is at halt for a week. She has no missions, no training, no nada. This was definitely the worse mission she has ever had in her book to date, even worse than the curry of life mission.

So when she looked in the mirror after she put the Lee dress on, she cringed in horror, she looked like a green clone, she swore to get new better dress, not like Ino's or Sakura's but something practical that covered her extremities.

So this is when out heroine in torture met up with Sakura and Ino and promptly left afterwards. Let's watch her face the tortures of shopping (Screechy violin music in the background)

---In the Konoha Shopping Center---

'What to look for? That…too icky…is dress even a real color?' Basically readers, poor Tenten who had only gone shopping for training clothes before is really really lost. 'What do I do!?! Hey, this store looks half decent…' With that, Tenten walked into 'Youthful Fashion,' DUN DUN DUN! Inside the store was green, everywhere, with some pinks popping up randomly in sporadic corners. As she took two steps inside two…things popped up like toast in a toaster. They, she assumed they were girls, looked like Gai-sensei and Lee womenfied, but with better eyebrows and wore something similar to what Tenten was wearing now.

"…um hi?" Tenten asked hesitantly.

"WELCOME TO YOUTHFUL FASHION!! HOW MAY WE YOUTHFULIZE YOUR LIFE?" They both said at the same time posing.

'Oh shot, what have I gotten myself into!?!' was all Tenten could think before she was pulled in by the two female clones.

------

She saw the piles of green and nearly hyperventilated, all she could think was 'need to escape now...too much green' Tenten was thinking of any possible way out of this hell hole. And then the light bulb turned on. "I don't believe I caught your names," Tenten said with a sugary voice.

The Gai clone said, "I'm Gaiana and my lovely assistant is Leenda and we are here to help you blossom into your youthful state."

'This is really creepy, no this is beyond really creepy, I'm in the twilight zone' was all Tenten could think from trying not to scream like a maniac. "Well I know some friends that I think you'd be interested in. What do you say?" She prayed to anything and everything that it would work.

"DEAR BLOSSOM, THAT'S A MARVELOUS IDEA!!" They both exclaimed hugging each other, like Chouji hugs his bags of chips.

Sweat drop. "Great, I'll go tell my friends now! Bye!" and with that see ran like the wind, out.

-----Ten blocks later---

'Finally, hopefully my next store isn't so bad' thought Tenten as she tried in her second attempt to buy a dress. She walked a couple of blocks and saw a couple of girls giggling and walking into a store, desperate Tenten ran up to the store and looked inside. It looked sane enough, with girls buying dresses and _not_ in terror, and attendants that looked sane. So she hesitantly walked in, "Welcome" said an attendant that had on a silver and gold kimono with a blossom design on it, "How may I help you?"

Feeling relieved, Tenten told that she was looking for a kimono and other dresses. The attendant, whose name was Ayaka, led her to a section.

"What color would you like?" Ayaka asked.

"Um…maybe pink or something like yours." Tenten said looking around for a sign to appear.

"Well, how about this one?" Ayaka held up one that was a deep rose color with a golden dragon running up the side.

"Oh my gosh, that's perfect!" Tenten could hardly believe her luck, maybe her day was looking up. As she went into take it, a chubby hand snaked out to grab it from Ayaka.

"Excuse me, Ayaka, I believe I told you we only serve customers, not street mongers." The chubby lady who Tenten guessed was the owner of the shop.

"Excuse me! I am a paying customer and not a street monger!" Tenten said angrily.

"Well, I decide who gets to buy things from here and I refuse to let the likes you buy my products!" The chubby lady said as her chin fat wobbled and shook as she talked, "Now, GET OUT!!"

Tenten was majorly pissed, "Fine, thank you Ayaka for your help, too bad _some_ people are as kind as you are." Ayaka smiled from behind the lady and Tenten walked out with her head held proud and vowed to get her revenge eventually but surely.

------

I love loopholes! Thanks for reading! Bye!


	3. Desperate times, Desperate Matters

Makeover Edition: Tenten Style 

Chapter 3

YES!! I found a loophole! Now I have a twisted way of Updating! Beat that Fanfic! ok now I'm done. I cannot say thank you enough to the people who reviewed and have me on their alert list. WHOOT!

----

Tenten never believed in giving up, but this situation was over her head. She had no alternative, this was her last resort. Certain people, coughNejicough, might of called her weak, but she bet even this situation wasn't possible for him to do either. So that's why she was standing in her house, still in the hideous dress, for she had given up shopping after the mean chubby lady, that she had a revenge for already planned, holding the phone. She was having an internal battle on whether to make this call. With this call, her whole life would forever change.

After twenty more minutes of debating with herself, she finally decided to make the call.

Ring…ring…ring… "Hello?"

"um..hi Sakura?" (If you thought she was going to confess to Neji, you were way off the mark.)

"Tenten, how's it going?" Tenten could visualize her smiling on the other line.

"…I don't know an easy way to say this but…sigh…I need help."

"…um…what kind of help? Boy help? Fashion help? …wait you need help on your mission don't you?" Now Tenten could see Sakura smirking.

"…yes…and has anyone told you that you spend to much time around Sasuke?"

"…why do you say that?"

"Because you're smirking."

"hehe…maybe a little too much time."

"Anyways, what do you say? I'll let you and Ino do what ever it takes to get me out of this hideous dress I'm wearing…except I refuse to let you cut my hair." Tenten said emphasizing on the hair part.  
"…"

"…Sakura?" Tenten was getting worried.

"…OHMYGOSHTHISISSOCOOLI"VEGOTTOCALLINO-" This could have gone on forever except for the fact that Tenten shouted into the phone

"BYE SAKURA SEE YOU TOMORROW!" and quickly hung up before she could lose anymore of her hearing. I've just welcome the devil and her advocate…plus Hinata.

------


	4. Shopping attempt 2

Chapter 4

'Breathe, Tenten. Don't worry, their professionals…I hope' Tenten kept repeating this to herself over and over again as Sakura and Ino were dragging her in the mall with Hinata following behind them. 'They wouldn't purposely try to humiliate me…would they?'

And as if Ino could read her mind, she said, "Don't worry Tenten, we'll make you look the best you can, so you can pass your mission and make Neji totally fall in love with you!"

"…Who said I wanted Neji to fall in love with me?" Tenten demanded.

"You did" Sakura and Ino said simultaneously. Tenten gave them a glare.

"I asked you to help me with my mission, _not_ my love life." Tenten said emphasizing the 'not' part.

"Of course, your highness." Sakura and Ino said bowing before her. And when Tenten turned around, they looked at each other with mischievous and pure evil looks that didn't bode well for Tenten.

------

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata led Tenten to their first store and gave her a pile of clothes that seemed to appear out of nowhere and shoved her into a dressing room.

"Do you really expect me to try all of these on?" Tenten asked sticking her head out.  
The look she got answered her question, plus Hinata's shy nod. The first thing Tenten tried on was a black miniskirt with miniature kunais on them with a long tank top and a black studded belt.

"Kawaii!!" Sakura and Ino yelled together.  
"TenTen, that looks really good on you." Hinata said. Tenten looked and the mirror and said, "Thanks Hinata, I like it too. But I only have one problem with it…"

Everyone, meaning Hinata, Ino, and Sakura, stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"The skirt is cool and all, except I'm worried that it's so short that you know…if a strong gust of wind comes by…" Tenten broke of with a blush on her face.

"Oh that, you don't need to worry about that, just wear shorts underneath, that's what Sakura and I do," Ino replied, going back to looking for more clothes for Tenten to try on, which was already 5 feet tall from the ground.

"Yeah, besides you need to show off your body a little. You always cover it up with those baggy clothes." Sakura agreed, looking at accessories, for before on they had agreed that Ino would take care of the clothes while Sakura would take care of the hair, makeup, and accessories. Well, it was more like Ino and Sakura arguing about it, with Hinata coming up with the finally agreement after getting pissed off and screaming at both of them, rendering them in shock. What? Hinata is fully capable of getting mad and talking loud. And now would be a good time, to show you proof.

"TENTEN, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!!" Hinata screamed, scaring all the customers in the shop. Tenten stuck her head out, "No, this is embarrassing."

"I don't see the difference! You tried the last one on, what's the problem now!" Hinata demanded, giving her the rare glare of Hinata Hyuga.

"It's um…not me," was hesitantly heard.

Sigh. "Come out and we'll see for ourselves." Hinata said, strangely being demanding.

Tenten shyly came out and was glad to see all the other people were gone, due to Hinata's irritation.

"I don't know what you're so worried about, it looks perfect on you. You just need to be confident wearing it!" Hinata said striking a Naruto pose.

"Ok, you've been spending too much time around Naruto." Tenten said with a sweatdrop.

"Has Naruto finally figured it out?" Ino said coming by handing Tenten more clothes.

"Highly doubt it; I don't even think he'd be able to get himself out of a box, even if he tried." Sakura said with a sigh as she came over to see how Tenten looked, "That looks really good on you." Tenten was wearing a Chinese style dress with the clasp on the top with a high collar with the dress stopping at the knee with a slit on both sides with lace underneath the skirt section making it a combination, between western and eastern dress.

"I guess I'll get it." The others beamed and shoved her back in the dressing stall to try on more clothes.

---5 Hours later----

They left the shopping center, with twenty bags and Tenten much poorer. They dropped all their stuff off at her apartment and Tenten changed from the green dress that she was still wearing into one of her new outfits, which was a white skirt that stopped at mid-calf and a T-shirt was blue that had a white strip in the middle.

"Now that we're done with part one, it's now on to part two." Sakura said happily, pulling out a bag from behind her back.

"…What's part two?" Tenten asked, already knowing the answer praying that it wasn't the answer.

"HAIR AND MAKEUP!!!" The others said happily.

-------

Thanks for reading! Next chapter Tenten plots her revenge. Bye !


	5. Plots and Careless Words Come Into Play

Makeover Edition: Tenten Style

Chapter 5

Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing. You are all so kind. I've had past 1200 hits! Thank you! Thank you!

Anyhow, though Tenten is getting a makeover, I'm not going to be very descriptive on the changes in this chapter, that's for next chapter. So for now you can use your imaginations.

-------

Tenten had officially been tortured, maimed, injured, and shamed. She had suffered the ultimate girl makeover, with her hair cut so she had more bangs and was 5 inches shorter so it reached the bottom of her back, makeup put on her, and was hurt for moving when she was tired from sitting on the chair after 2 hours straight. Though Tenten before had demanded that no one cut her hair, they all gave her a look, the puppy dog look, which if it had been only one person, she might have been able to resist, but it was three and so she had to give in.

But while her torture treatment, she had told them about her horrific experience before calling for reinforcements.

"Gai and Lee clones womenized…that's just plain creepy." Ino said, shuddering.

"But they are going to be a key part in my revenge." Tenten said smirking in delight of her evil plan.

------

"Oh…that is evil" Sakura said, staring at Tenten in amazement for her incredible evil revenge that totally beats Sasuke's version of revenge into the ground and into a bloody pulp.

"I agree, can we come along and watch?" Hinata asked. Yes Hintata, the girl before who couldn't help but stutter was asking to tag along to watch karma do its job…in the hands of Tenten that is. Ino on the other hand was organizing Tenten's new closet. Which apparently Ino thought Tenten's old closet was a shame, because all her old clothes were all the way in the back were no one looks, unless it's spring cleaning and even then ignores them.

------

The next day, Tenten was really irritated. 'I'm fine with dressing like this, but TAKING MY WEAPONS AWAY I AM NOT FINE WITH" Tenten screamed inside her apartment. Hinata apparently didn't trust her when she said that she wouldn't train during her 'mission' so she took away all her weapons, including the hidden ones, which with Hinata's Byakugan was easy to find. So when Hinata left, with fifteen bags and nine crates of weapons, she needed both Sakura's super human strength and Ino, plus fifteen servants, to help her take it to the Hyuga compound to hide from her. Hinata also blackmailed with the information no one besides Tenten knew; Tenten had a voodoo doll of Neji under her bed that had many holes in it and…other things. So now she was banned from even trying to find them or getting any new weapons. So at the end being bored out of her mind, she decided to visit Gai-sensei and Lee, and Neji though she'd never admit that, to tell them about Gaianna and Leenda and their "date."

"YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM, How youthful you look!" Gai-sensei exclaimed, "Look Lee, our blossom has finally bloomed into an amazing specimen."

Tenten got annoyed at that part, "Are you saying I'm a freak of nature!?!" She was ready to get her kunai out except remember that she needed both of them intact for her revenge, "Anyways, I have something great to tell you." She had the most sugary sweet smile on her face.

"YES…" They exclaimed running up to her.

"I meet these girls you'd be very interested in, so I planned a "youthful" date with them." Tenten beamed a smile.

"YES, WE SHALL BE YOUTHFUL AND GO ON THIS YOUTHFUL DATE!" Gai-sensei and Lee exclaimed.

"Great, your date is tomorrow and you'll meet them at" she went on to tell them the name of the store she was kicked out of. "Remember, they like very "youthful dates" so don't disappoint them, ok?"

"YOSH! This will be fun! Don't worry, our blossom, we won't let you down! Let's prepare now! And if we fail you, youthful blossom, we'll run 200 miles around Konoha and if we can't do that we'll-" their voices faded as they ran off at the speed of youth.

"What are you planning?" a voice said behind her. Tenten turned around to see Neji.

"Ohayo Neji-kun, who says I'm planning anything?" Tenten said defensively feeling self-conscious wearing a skirt around him. She was currently wearing a sleeveless Chinese to that extended to mid thigh and a skirt that was pleated to her knee. She was also wearing flat sandals, she didn't trust herself enough to wear heels. And even worse, her hair was down and curled, with a small clip on the side.

Neji just stared at her, "You know I could read your mind, if I wanted to, right?" Though Neji didn't need to use the Byakugan on her to know what she was thinking, he could read her like a book, but she didn't need to know that now, did she? He also couldn't help staring at her. He'd been there the entire time hiding behind a tree, he didn't want her to think he was weird so he pretended he didn't care, when in reality he wanted to go up to her and touch her newly released hair. When she didn't respond, he walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye.

Tenten couldn't help but squirm under his look. She crack, "Fine, ImusingthemformyrevengeagainstthemeanolladyinthatshopwhowouldntletmebuttheprettykimonothereandnowIwanttobeatherupwithmynewlylostweaponsthatHinatatookandhidsomewhereinyourhouse." After this really really long sentence, Tenten bent over her knees and tried to get her breath back, while Neji eventually understood her sentence.

"If you want, I'll get your weapons back for you."

Tenten's head shot up and hearts were in her eyes, "You'd do that for me!?!" she said in adoration. Neji had a slight blush on his face and turned away to hide it. "Sure, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Then he was ambushed from behind by Tenten who was hugging him with all her might. Though it might take days for him to admit, Neji really liked the hug. "THANK YOU SO Much! I Love you!" She jumped for joy and ran off. "…" Neji was in shock now. 'Did I hear her right? Did she say she loves _me_? No way, can't be.' With that shock and those 3 not so harmless words hanging above him, he left to the Hyuga compound.

------

Hehe...Sometimes Tenten is so careless with her words...This might get her into a little trouble..

Next chapter- "Revenge, fanboys, and mischievious plots." See you!


	6. Revenge, Fanboys, and Mischievious Plots

Makeover Edition: Tenten Style

Chapter 6

I was orginally planning on putting all of Tenten's revenge in one chapter, but as I started I realized it would be one awfully long chapter, so I put it into parts.

So if you've forgotten, Neji's heard 3 words that can jostle any ice cube out of shape, Tenten's weapon deprieved, and Gai and Lee are being used as part of revenge. So Enjoy!

-------

In a dark room, voices were heard. "Today is mission day, girls. There is to be no failure whatsoever. Everyone know their part?" A voice said. Three heads nodded in response, "Good, Let's go girls. It's showtime"

------

Neji was still in a daze; apparently he can't understand girl language and takes things to seriously, for he seriously thought Tenten said she loved him…literally as in the whole girlfriend and marriage shebang. That's what happens to people whose whole lives consist of training and pure seriousness in a totally quiet clean house where everyone can see through walls.

He was "meditating" when actually he was day dreaming. Yup, The Neji Hyuga is day dreaming. Believe it! Anyhow at that exact moment when Neji was "meditating," he remember he promised Tenten he would get her weapons back for her, he was still stuck on those 3 words, if you couldn't tell. But luckily for Neji, fate was on his side, strange as it seems, and Hinata was out, I wonder where, and he knew where exactly where she hid anything from anyone. He had read her diary, but don't tell anyone that. So he got all the weapons and took 8 trips to get all her weapons back to her house, but on the last trip, something strange happened. When doesn't something strange happen in Konoha? Anyhow, this ranked the top in weird things happening in Konoha, the first was when Ino actually shut up and listen to Shikamaru, yes this actually happened, but that is another complex story. And in close second was when Naruto actually asked Hinata on a date, but it was unfortunate that he then thought she would never go for a guy like him and was too chicken to ask her out again. And boy was Hinata pissed at that, that's the first time anyone in the Hyuga compound saw her anger and learned to fear her and respect her for the fear of her rath. But getting back to matters at hand, Neji and the rest of Konoha may I add, saw Lee and Gai-sensei _not_ in their tights. Yes I shall say it again. LEE AND GAI-SENSEI _NOT_ IN THEIR TIGHTS! Let's just say their half decent when in normal clothes. They actually looked sane. And to add to the circus were 4 "shadows" Neji supposed he could call them. It appeared that they were girls and it looked like they were stalking the Green Beasts of Konoha. Whoa…rewind…stalking…Lee…and Gai-sensei…Neji's eye started twitching sporadically. He looked closer and saw a girl with pink hair, who was trying to hide it miserably for he automatically knew who she was, another girl with blond hair, Ino he guessed since they were always doing plots together, Hinata, for he saw her eyes, and the last girl he couldn't tell who it was. For the last girl was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, besides Tenten that is, and he did not admit that he likes Tenten no matter what you think. Getting his mind back to the girl, he noticed that all of them were wearing some kind of disguises…or attempt at disguises. They were all wearing civilian clothes and dark sunglasses and had hats. Sakura was wearing a jean miniskirt and a tank top with a mini hoodie. Ino was wearing jeans and purple halter top, and Hinata to his shock was wearing capris and a _sleeveless_ shirt. As in you could see her arms, shocking. But the last girl, he started drooling, her hair was down in gorgeous curls with the most beautiful face, she had makeup on but so natural you couldn't tell, but what does Neji know about makeup? Please don't answer that. The girl was wearing a black miniskirt with combat boots and a grey tank top with a chain belt. (Rocker Tenten!) Too bad he was too oblivious to tell that it was Tenten. Poor guy. Neji just ended up staring until his eyes glazed over. Let's leave him to his business.

---With HITS (Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura) ---

"Ok, target in sight." Ino said looking through binoculars.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Umm…Ino you don't need to tell us that. We can see them." Tenten said.

"Duh, Purple Pig." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!" Ino yelled, holding a fist up.

"…your codename." Sakura said pointedly.

"Oh…hehe. Wait we have codenames?" Ino said going into Naruto mode.

"Yes" Hinata said dejectedly having to say it once again. "Your name is Purple Pig, Sakura's is Cherry blossom, Tenten's is weaponless for now, and Mine is In Control Or else."

"…Why is your name In Control or Else?" Ino said knowing she was going to regret it.

"Because…I'M IN CONTROL OR ELSE!!! GOT IT!!!" Hinata yelled in Ino's face with a scary look in her face, so scary even Gaara would be afraid of it.

"Yes ma'am." Ino peeped. Hinata turned back into her "normal' self, what ever that is, and started skipping along following after the clueless Gai-sensei and Lee.

------

I couldn't help but but the "It's showtime, girls" line in from Final fantasy X-2. Next time "Revenge, fanboys, and mischievious plots" part 2.  



	7. Revenge and Plots part 2

Makeover Edition: Tenten Style

Chapter 7

Part two of Tenten's revenge. My Mayhem commence!

------

After the um… "Incident" I suppose you could call it, they had continued following the two clueless imbeciles. The strange part is that they couldn't tell that they were being followed or if they did, they didn't do anything about it. 'Weirdoes' was the only nicer and mentionable comment to their reaction; the others were a tad on the mean side, especially from Ino, who was still upset for having the worse codename, even though it fit her to a "P." Gai-sensei, they had given him the codename of Green Beast, and Lee, codename was Furry-Brow, had reached the restaurant where they were going to meet Gaianna and Leenda. HITS went in as two separate groups consisting of; Tenten and Sakura, and Ino and Hinata. They went to two tables close to Green Beast and Furry-Brows table, but not to close to be seen. At first it was calm and going to plan, with Green Beast and Furry-Brows waiting, then chaos occurred when Gainna and Leenda entered.

------

Words couldn't describe what exactly happened. But some how as soon as all of them had started "talking," which was more of yelling about "YOUTH" and something about squirrels. Then that's when it happened, a plate out of nowhere landed in Green Beast's face. You can guess what happened next. Yup, a food fight. Luckily, once the girls had seen the plate fly, they had left at a speed that could rival the Green beast and Furry-brow. They hid outside until the fight ended and the "couples" had exited drunk and dirty, with some unidentifiable food on them. Did I forget to mention that there was something special in their water? OK, fine their so called "water" was really alcohol, too bad they were too much of idiots to realize that until by the time they were drunk. With all of them barely walking in a straight line, the next part commenced. In Control or Else and the Purple Pig pretended to be "advertisers" of a new clothing store, and with Gaianna and Leenda being such "fashionable" people, they couldn't resist.

"LET'S GO TO THIS STORE AND YOU GENTLEMEN COULD BUY US SOMETHING!" Gaianna shouted. Poor Ino, I mean Purple Pig, was right in front of her and temporarily lost her hearing.

"YES, WE SHALL BE GOOD BOYFRIENDS AND DO SO!!" Gai said standing up for a moment before falling back flat on his face.

"WE'RE BOYFRIEND-GIRLFRIEND!" Leenda shouted waving her arms around flailing them into random people's faces. "I'M SO HAPPY!" And then began hugging Lee to death, not that he didn't mind, for in return he started doing the same thing.

"YES MY BELOVED SQUIRREL!" Lee "said," in his way of saying. Don't ask about the squirrel part.

And with that they ran off to the store which Purple Pig and In Control or Else told them. Strange how they could remember where a particular store is but not be able to walk in straight line or get a clue.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other. Ino got out her hidden microphone, "Incoming to Weaponless for Now and Cherry Blossom, Part 2 complete." Then two shadows started heading eastward.

--------

Next time- the final part of Tenten's revenge and boy trouble ahead.  



	8. Revenge and Plots part 3

Makeover Edition: Tenten Style

Chapter 8

Last part of revenge, first part of trouble for Tenten.

------

Weaponless for now, Tenten, and Cherry Blossom, Sakura, headed eastward towards the shop that the Couples were headed for, while Purple Pig, Ino, and In Control Or Else, Hinata, prepared the bait. The newly made Couples were very …happy for one thing. They were hugging and laughing their heads off and kissing each other. "Ewww…I didn't need to see that!" Sakura said grimacing. "At least you won't have to watch them do that at training," Tenten said and then her eye started twitching thinking about after her revenge plot and her mission, to put it basically…it was going to be hell. Luckily there was some sanity with Neji being there…as long as he didn't Kaiten them to death. But even then there would be no worries, for apparently nothing in this universe could kill those two and their newly found soul mates, for no matter how many times they got hit they just kept popping back up like toasters. That'd be fun to watch, especially since watching Neji didn't hurt the eyes. Wait…rewind…she did not say that…it's all a part of your imagination…FORGET!! Crash "OWW, MY HEAD!" Sakura turned around to see Tenten holding her head in a pain. Sakura just looked at her, blink, blink, then a smirk, "Gee, Tenten, thinking about something…or should I say some_one_." Tenten looked up at her and glared a glare that could rival a Hyuga's. Sakura sweatdropped, "And you say I spend too much time with Sasuke? Apparently someone's spending too much time around a certain Hyuga and it's rubbing off of you." Sakura then turned around, "Oh My God! Hurry Up! They're almost there." This snapped both of them out of their little interesting conversation, that could have led to the pink road of love and confession, but it didn't so we're continuing on down the red road of revenge.

----

And back with the couples, "IT'S A LOVELY A'LOVELY TIME TO BE IN LOOVVVE!!" Crash A window next to them shattered into a million pieces…Yeah. This is going to be pleasant. They soon stopped in front of a store.

'OHH, LOOK GAI-POO, IT MUST BE THAT STORE THAT UNYOUTHFUL PIG MENTIONED!!" Gaianna yelled. And in the background one could hear, "I AM NOT A PIG GODDAMNIT!" and then there was a WHACK "SHUT UP!!"

"…Yes, Hinata" a whimper was heard and if one looked closely, one could see Hinata holding a frying pan.

"Good."

"DID YOU HERE THAT MY LITTLE BUNNY-WUBBY!?!" Leenda yelled. 'Honestly where do these people make these up!' was all Hinata could think. Tenten and Sakura were thinking the exact same thing in another area.

"MY BELOVED SQUIRREL, I THINK IT'S JUST A SQUIRRAL!" Lee shouted holding her close. A lady, the same one that kicked Tenten out of her store, came out.

"Excuse me, you bothersome people are disturbing my customers." She said haughtily looking at them in disgust.

"YOU LACK YOUTH!!" Gai-sensei yelled. The lady hmphed.

"What I'm lacking is a sense of peace, no thanks to you buffoons. Where do you buy you clothes?" The lady said.

"LIKE THEM!?! WE OWN OUR OWN STORE!!" Gaianna said jumping happily.

"They look like garbage and I would be shocked to see what your store looked like." The lady said, turning away, "Now leave or else."

Gaianna and Leenda looked like they were going to cry, and being the good 'boyfriends' that they are, Gai and Lee, stood for their defense. "THEY ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SQUIRRELS I HAVE EVER SEEN YOU, UNYOUTHFUL HAG!!" Lee said doing "the" pose.

"Shows what you know, you pitiful face only a mother could love." The lady said turning purple in the face. And that's when it went according to plan.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM THAT!?!" Leenda said attacking the lady and pushing her into her shop and punching her, and in the process destroying the store and scaring what little customers it had. And in the background, Tenten was laughing her head off.

------

"HAHAAHA, they feel into my plan, hook, line and sinker!!" Tenten said for the millionth time that second. After recording the fight, taking pictures, and posting it all around Konoha, HITS mission had been complete and now they were returning to the Hyuga compound to celebrate. But to put a damper on their success, out of nowhere, came boys crawling from the shadows drooling with hearts in their eyes and having nosebleeds. "Tenten, we love you" they droned in unison. Tenten's eyes expanded the size of saucers. "Guys, what do I do!?!" Tenten asked clawing onto Ino's sleeve.

"There's only one thing to do." Sakura said on the opposite side of her. Tenten looked at her with hope in her eyes, "What?"

"Run." Hinata said. With that Tenten, looked at the drooling mass of boys that were staring at her assets.

"Stop that you perverts!" Tenten yelled, feeling self-conscious and creeped out.

"But Tenten, we love you." They droned, then the rampage started when one of the boys yelled, "Tenten, have my child!!!" Soon afterwards, all that could be heard was yells from the boys with hearts in their eyes. Hinata yelled, "Run, to our meeting place. We'll take care of them for you!" Tenten didn't hesitate for a second, she ran for her life. And let's just say those fanboys won't be walking for a while.

------

Romance, closets, and a certain Hyuga coming up in the next chapter- Life lessons.


	9. Life lessons: Running is fun

Makeover Edition: Tenten Style

Chapter 9

Tenten is on the run...no not from the law...from obcessed fanboys who don't have a life. What will this evil author do to torture her? Find out in Life Lessons: Running is fun...

------

While Tenten was running for her life, a certain Hyuga, Neji if you haven't gotten the clue yet, was walking back from Tenten's house after returning her weapons. He then say a flying boy, not willingly flying, for he saw him screaming at the top of his head for his mommy. 'Pitiful' he thought. 'Wait was that Kiba?' Then he saw a humongous dog flying away after him. 'Yup.' He just decided to play it safe and keep his sanity by walking away. To bad that didn't work. For as he was turning away, he saw that girl from before running for her life away from some zombie fanboys, and some did not even start to describe how many boys were running after her, it looked like all the single boys in Konoha were running after her, which there were quite a lot of single boys in Konoha. He didn't dwell on that thought, and looked back at the running girl, 'does it look like she's running towards the Hyuga compound?' He was about to help her when a humongous dog and his owner landed on him.

------

Poor Tenten, in the other hand, was having difficulties getting rid of her fanboys. "Why don't you guys chase after some poor innocent girl, like Sakura?" She screamed at them. They all stopped at a screeching halt, and one boy said, "Because the last time we did that, we were in the hospital for 3 months," they said casually, like they were always getting into the hospital and it was normal to be in the hospital every 2 months. Poor Tenten would have hurt them with her weapons but for the fact that _someone_, coughHinatacough, had taken them all away. She did the first thing that came to mind. She substituted her self for a log and left her fanboys, soon to be in the hospital-fanboys, in a daze at her beauty or from their lack of a brain.

------

After Neji had gotten up after Kiba and Akamaru got up, he Kaitened them back into the sky and headed towards Hyuga compound. But as soon as he got there, there was chaos, to put it lightly. All the single Hyuga boys were forming a crowd around a poor girl, and screaming something about bearing a child. Neji guessed who the poor girl was and started twitching. After he regained control of his hormone-controlled body, he started beating the crap out of all those guys, while the girl ran for her life once again.

------

HITS, minus the 'T' since Tenten wasn't there, had just gotten done, with their part of the fanboys, and let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight, Mangled bodies and bruises were everywhere.

"Well, let's go girls, we'd better hurry up to help Tenten," Ino said walking towards the Hyuga compound as the other girls followed her. Sakura was thinking about something, "Say, Hinata, didn't you take Tenten's weapons away?" Everyone stopped at the same time, looked at each other with wide horror filled eyes, and started running.

------

Tenten had managed to hide in a closet, that she assumed was Hinata's room, all the rooms looked the same to her. She was panting and trying to regain her breath, "Man, I need to do more training." Too bad for her fate hasn't been on her side for the last week.

------

Neji had finished beating up those guys and when asked his reason for doing so, all he said was, "Hn" Great reasoning Neji, you get a golden star! He headed towards his room to clean up before looking for that girl to see if she was safe, not that he cared particularly. He was just being a gentleman. My friends, that's what I call denial, boys don't do it unless you want god to personally to come and mess up your life. Going back to Neji, he went to his room and opened the closet and out came the girl tumbling out. 'That was easy,' Neji thought. The girl looked up at him and tilted her head in such a cute way that Neji _nearly_ blushed, but by being the prodigy he is, he didn't. The thing that shocked him was when she said, "Neji-kun?" The only thing he could think was, 'this hot girl knew his name?'

------

Tenten was surprised when the closet door, opened, and freaked out for a second, but when she saw it was Neji she was relieved. "Neji-kun?" she asked. She stared at him when his eyes started to glaze over. Tenten got up and shook her hand in front of his face. "Neji, is anyone home?" Neji broke out his trance. The first thing he said was, "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Giving her the Hyuga glare in the process. Tenten got offended and started pouting, "We've only known each other since Gennins." Neji just stared at that pout and his mind started wandering off into where he could have seen such a beautiful girl. 'Gennins, Gennins…I would think I would remember a girl like her' he kept thinking, apparently he isn't as smart as he thinks. 'The only girl I have positively remember knowing since gennins is Tenten…Tenten, I forgot her mission. So wait…if I have a crush on that girl before, which was Tenten, does that mean I have a crush on Tenten?' Neji at this pointed started staring in to space with a frown on his face, well a frownier frown. "Neji? Woohoo, Neji, anybody home in that head of yours?" She started waving her hands in front of his face again. This time he didn't break out of his so called 'meditation,' so she did the thing she always knew would work. "OH MY GOD!! IS THAT A WHITE HAIR!?!" Tenten yelled pointing at his head. Neji jolted and started running for his bathroom, but then stopped at a halt. You could see a light bulb turning on, on top of his head. He slowly turned his head around giving her a glare in the process, "Tenten," he said menacingly. Tenten on the other hand, was standing there innocently with a fake halo above her head. "Why did you do that?" he continued. Tenten tilted her head, and bashed her eyes at him giving a cute confused look. "Why did I do what?" Neji's eye twitched again, he really needed to go see the doctor soon. He took a deep breath; he was not going to let Tenten make him lose his cool, even if she was extraordinarily pretty and that he wanted to kiss her… or throttle her, he couldn't decide. Yes he was finally admitting it; THE NEJI HYUGA FINNALY ADMITS HE LIKES TENTEN!! Now scat and put it in the newspaper somewhere.

While they had their "staring contest," some of the Hyuga boys managed to regain consciousness and started looking for their "beloved Tenten." Too bad the, hits Neji gave them made them lose all their brain cells except for the ones need for living, and started yelling at the top of their lungs yelling her name…wait that's a good thing for Tenten. The sad part of this whole thing was that they didn't even consider using their byakugan…idiots. Tenten on the other hand panicked and ran back inside the closet and some how, my some mystic force in the universe, Neji's ridiculously long hair got tangled on her chain, yes it's that long. And so when she ran to try to hide in the closet, like what would that do? Neji ended up getting pulled too, and he did an unneji like thing, and yelled at the top of his voice. Some how the Fanuga boys, Fanboys plus Hyuga equals fanuga boys…shut up back to what I was previously doing before you started laughing and bursting a gut at my ridiculous attempt at comedy…SOOOO the fanuga boys still had enough brain cells to decide to check this out. And when they reached the sound and opened the door…well that's for next time.

------

Sorry I couldn't help that. I was originally planning on finishing the story in this chapter but it got way to long for my opinion and the fact that I wouldn't be able to finish it until school ends on June 1. Due to things like grades, 4 AP test, and finals...I'll be having fun this month. Ohhh!!! By the Way Tomorrow is my Birthday!! I'm now 17...tomorrow. So anyways, just warning those who are going to be wondering why I'm not posting for a whole month. Tata til next time!


	10. Fairy Tale Ending: NOT

Makeover Edition: Tenten Style

Chapter 10

I have finally finished school! And this is the final chapter of Makeover Edition: Tenten Style! I hope its a good ending, if you don't think so tell me so and I'll work on it again. I want to thank everyone for review and reading, this is my first completed story, I'm so happy I could start crying. So I'll go to my corner and cry now, while you guys read the last chapter of Makeover Edition: Tenten Style; "Fairy tale endings...NOT"

--------

And at that precise moment, all the single boys in Konoha hearts broke at the sight that the fanuga boys were seeing, Tenten and Neji "hugging," or that's what it looked like to them. While in reality, Neji was cringing in pain for his beautiful long hair that was being tortured by Tenten's chain, and Tenten was mentally hyperventilating at the sight of being caught…plus the fact that Neji was in her personal bubble, not that she didn't mind, it was just a shock that he was so close to her, not that he had a choice in the matter. It was either pull back and lose years of growing out his hair or be in her bubble doing a face plant into her assets, Neji was mentally blushing, he was just to "cool" to blush on the outside…yeah that was his excuse. There was a long, and I mean very long, moment of silence, in the room, then a tumble weed rolled by. Everyone in the room, except Neji whose face was mashed into Tenten's chest, stared at the tumble weed rolling by and then looked at each other.

Stare went the fanuga boys

Blink went Tenten

Stare

Blink. This is so interesting isn't it?

Stare

This would have continued forever, if it weren't for HITS, minus Tenten again, bursting into the room. Then the staring went from the tumble weed to the girls that had burst into the room, panting.

Tenten, by this point, had a humongous sweat drop behind her head, "He he, um…hi guys?"

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata stared at Tenten and Neji, who didn't know what was going on.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata stared at each other for a while before bursting out at the same time, "OH MY GOSH, WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?!"

Tenten was still very confused at this moment, "When did what happen?" And the fanuga decided to ruin this perfectly confusing moment by adding their own confusing statement, "HOW DARE OUR BELOVED TENTEN PICK THIS PRICK WITH A STICK UP HIS ASS OVER US!?!" they wailed at the same time. An angry Neji plus an irritated Neji equals a very sadistic Neji, so when they heard their insult, he might be temporally blinded by Tenten's assets but he wasn't deaf by any means, he jerked back resulting in a chain reaction that ended with millions of Hyuugas losing their lives…fine, I was exaggerating, it caused him to fall on his back ultimately pulling Tenten with him resulting in an incident resulting in two lips touching each other. (If I have to explain what this means, your entirely too young to be reading this)

Neji and Tenten were in shock and just stared at each other before Neji reacted and sat up, cut as little hair as he could to free his hair from Tenten's evil chain of doom. His head turned slowly around with an evil aura and gave the Hyuuga boys the most evilest glare in the history of all glares, rightfully dubbed the Neji glare from that day on, and said, "She's mine." Which caused Ino, Sakura, and Hinata to squeal in delight and scream about babies and godmothers, and the Fanuga boys to run out of the room crying about their broken hearts and "evil pricks with sticks up his ass," while Tenten turned red with anger, embarrassment, and who knows what, "NEJI HYUUGA, HOW CAN YOU CLAIM THAT I'M YOURS…WITH OUT ASKING ME!?!" Neji just gave her a smirk, "because you are, don't deny it," he turned to look at Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, "Get out." Ino, Sakura, and Hinata looked at each other and got evil looks on their faces. "Don't have too much fun, you two," Ino said slyly before pushing the other two out of the room.

Tenten still in the room, finally seemed to realize what position she was in, started to jerk out of Neji's lap, if it weren't for a certain pair of arms holding her tight in his arms. "Now you and I have something to talk about," Neji said seriously. Tenten was now physically hyperventilating, "YOU ARE THE MOST PRICKIST ASSHOLE. I'VE EVER MET-" Tenten would have continued on eventually getting to words that would have to make me change the rating of this story, if it weren't for a certain Hyuuga kissing the life out of her.

---After an hour---

Neji and Tenten were laying on the bed, panting after a round of tongue wars, when Tenten finally had enough breath to say, "Just because this happened doesn't mean we're officially going out now."

Neji just raised one eyebrow which led to another tongue war that ultimately answered Tenten's question.

--The next day—

Tenten's mission was officially over, but the effects were still there, she had changed her training outfit to something more girly, but never a skirt, that was still too girly according to Tenten to fight in. She had turned in her report to Tsunade-sama, and was on her way to the Hyuuga compound, when a dust cloud ran past her. 'What the heck was that?' Tenten asked herself. She pondered a moment and then shrugged, 'it can't be that important.'

When she got the Hyuuga compound, it was Hanabi who answered the door, "Hey, Hanabi, where's Neji?"

"Out somewhere"

"When is he going to be back?"

"Dunno, but for now, want to train with me?"

"Sure, why not?"

---On the other side of town---

"AHHHHH,SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!"

"NOW ONE CAN SAVE YOU, NEJI HYUUGA!!!!" Hinata screamed chasing after him with a scythe, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FINDING MY HIDING SPOT AND RUINING MY EVIL PLANS!!! MHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Naruto and Kiba, who was just released from the hospital, were at the ramen stand, saw them.

"Ehhh, is it just me, or has Hinata turned more evil lately?" Naruto asked.

They both thought about it for a while, looked at each other… "Can't be" and resumed eating their ramen.

------

Thank you again for reading. Review and comment please, anything even if it's to tell me it's good or even if it should be burned...hopefully that's not what you want to tell me...BYE, this is NinjaPower signing out!


End file.
